(a) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to dating mechanisms for calendar clocks and more particularly to date and week day indicating mechanisms for digital calendar clocks.
(B) Description of the Prior Art:
In a known conventional digital calendar clock, it is general that respective date, week day, hour and minute indicating drums are arranged on the same axis. However, in the case of such arrangement, there have been defects that a speed reduction mechanism for transmitting a motion from the hour indicating drum to the date or week day indicating drum is likely to become complicated and that therefore the efficiency of the assembling operation is low.